Queen La (KH III)
' Queen La' is a member of Maleficent's Villains Vale Alliance in Kingdom Hearts III: Reconnect. She is the Queen and high priestess of Opar, a lost city located deep in the jungles of Africa. She was recruited by Maleficent to serve as a replacement for her previous minion in the world of Deep Jungle: Clayton. Personality and Appearance Queen La reigns over Opar with tyranny and fear, controlling the Leopard Men by threatening them with the powers of her staff. This reputation has long made her feared throughout the jungle, including by the Waziri. Seeing Tarzan as a perfect physical specimen that would definitely serve as a match to herself, she is determined to win Tarzan's love, though his love for Jane serves to thwart those plans. Role in Reconnect In her first appearance, La sent her Leopard Men and the Heartless to capture Professor Porter in order to use him in a sacrifice to Chernabog. When Tarzan and Jane come in to rescue him, La becomes smitten with Tarzan and is determined to make him her consort. But Tarzan stays true to Jane and La is forced to use crueler methods to make him submit. Eventually, Jane formulates a plan to burst through the sacrificial chamber and free Tarzan while creating a diversion allowing them to escape. They leave Opar in flames and La is hungry for revenge, causing a dark aura to appear briefly on her as she rages. During the second visit to Deep Jungle, La is overthrown by her Leopard Men and her staff was taken from her. The Leopard Men then take Jane and while Tarzan pursues them, he runs into a depowered La and the two work together to free Jane. However, Tarzan doesn't know that Jane was taken so the Leopard Men could make her their new queen and free them. La takes her staff back and punishes the rebels, leading into a battle against her, but her staff is again taken from her so that Jane can perform the ritual to restore the Leopard Men to their original leopard forms. Jane breaks the staff and La disappears into darkness, with Opar falling into ruins with it. However, Master Xehanort soon senses a potential use for Queen La's heart, and guides it towards Jane, hoping to have Queen La possess Jane, turn her into a Recusant, and obtain the vast empire of Opar for the 13 Seekers of Darkness. Eventually, Sora discovers that Jane's strange behavior is because she's actually Queen La in Jane's body, and uses the keyblade to open Jane's heart, hoping to exorcise the evil spirit from her. However, this backfires, and Queen La overtakes Jane's body, transforming it into a monstrous hybrid between Jane and La's forms and a Heartless. Thankfully, Sora and Tarzan are able to destroy the mutated Queen, free Jane from the spell, and trap La's soul within a rat, then locking away the rat in a cage so that it will not bother anyone again. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters